


"I don't want it to be a lie"

by Cobs2213



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobs2213/pseuds/Cobs2213
Summary: a small adaptation of what I thought the 02x18 of Magnum PI would be like, I hope you like it.English is not my mother tongue so an apology for any errors you may find.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a small adaptation of what I thought the 02x18 of Magnum PI would be like, I hope you like it.  
> English is not my mother tongue so an apology for any errors you may find.

\- "I'm sure Magnum didn't think well of the consequences" -  
It was what Katsumoto told her when he asked her to speak to her alone and if she was honest with herself, she thought so too. She knew that Magnum is a good man and everything he did was to help but the proposal to marry him gave her was so unexpected that she did not know how to react to the moment and part of what led her to accept it was that she allowed the matter of his visa will go so far (although he also had to see Magnum's insistence).  
\- "they don't seem to be the type of people who are going to get married" - my God! Even a girl just by seeing them could say that they did not have any kind of romantic chemistry, she had to agree with Katsumoto at that point, to make the lie credible they would have to convince all his clients and acquaintances that they were a happy engaged couple and that was almost impossible.  
Of course there were some people who mistook them for a partner, but it was more because of their arguments and problems than because of romantic issues.  
She recalled the case in which they went on a romantic tour of the island and even the tour guide discovered that they were pretending, how did they hope to deceive the immigration people?  
\- "Easy, we will solve it" -.  
She wanted to believe his words, to have the confidence that everything would be fine and also a small part of her was excited by the idea of the wedding, she could not be indifferent to the attractiveness of Magnum and although she would always have Richard in her heart, she thought that Magnum also considered her "pretty" and imagined that by getting married, maybe things between them could change for the better.  
But until now everything was as Katsumoto said, Magnum probably hasn't realized all he is risking by offering to marry her, he could lose his private investigator license and they could even go to prison, she couldn't allow that to happen. 

She thought of the only thing that could make things simpler for both of them, cancel the wedding with Magnum and ask someone else to marry her. Maybe TC could accept, he was a very good friend and knew that if she explained his concerns to him, he would understand.  
She picked up the cell phone and dialed the number, but a feeling suddenly stopped her.  
\- "you can't do that to him" -.  
She had witnessed that Magnum was trying very hard with the wedding preparations (part of her wanted to think that that effort was because he really wanted to marry her, but she dismissed the thought almost as quickly as it came) she had to tell him what he was planning to do, so he started heading to the guest house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Magnum, I've been thinking, and I think we better stop this wedding thing."  
In the time that they knew each other, Magnum had given Higgins the recognition she deserved, but this was a new one, only she could make it go from being "The happy man for her wedding" to "being an abandoned man" in question a couple of minutes.  
When he saw her arrive at the guest house, he joked about their "bachelor party" party that Rick and the others had arranged for him, but he quickly noticed that something was troubling her. When she said those words to him, he could literally feel his heart drop to the bottom, he knew that Higgins had doubts regarding his plan, in fact he considered the pros and cons of his proposal a lot, but he concluded that it was the best.

Higgins apparently didn't think the same.  
\- "Why that sudden change? Until a couple of hours ago everything was fine" -. Magnum asked.  
\- "Believe me, I thought about it a lot, and I'm really sorry, but it's the best, think about everything you're risking by doing this" -. Higgins said, trying to be reasonable.  
\- "I told you that we would be fine, that we ..." -.  
Magnum tried to say but she cut him off.  
\- "Think about it, you risk your job, even your own freedom, I can't let you do that for me" -.  
\- "Then what are you going to do?" - Magnum said defeated.  
\- "I will continue with this plan, but it will be easier if I do it with someone else, I thought maybe TC ..." -.  
\- "Wait what ?!" - he said, interrupting her - "then you have no problems getting married unless it's with me?!" - now Magnum was hurt.  
\- "That is not why, I think it will be easier to pretend all this if the person I will marry is not my partner" - Higgins replied.  
\- "What an excuse Higgins, why don't you just say you can't stand me!" -  
\- "How can you think that?" - Higgins asked, now annoyed too.  
\- "I am sure it is so, why else would you want to marry anyone else and not me?" - Magnum replied frustrated.  
\- "Magnum thinks a little, the girl today said that we did not seem like a couple, how do you think we can cheat the agents if not even pretending to be in love?" -  
\- "I told you that we would get ahead, why do you care so much about pretending to be a couple?" -  
\- "Because I could not bear to live those kinds of lies with you!" - Higgins shouted - "I could not bear to see you pretend to love me without risking to believe it" - she finally added.  
Magnum froze upon hearing that, did Higgins love him? Did she think he couldn't love her?  
\- "I'm sorry Thomas, I shouldn't have said that" - Higgins was starting to leave, when Magnum took her by the arm, pulled her to him, and did the only thing he could think of at that moment, kissed her.  
Higgins felt his lips press against hers, the sane part of his mind screamed at him for over a thousand reasons to stop all of this, but he decided to lose himself in the moment and allow her access to his mouth, making their tongues meet.  
Magnum could hardly believe he was kissing her back, he figured Higgins was more likely to kick her ass rather than reciprocate, but now that he did, he felt in glory and realized how long he had been waiting for this.  
They were like this for what seemed like several minutes until the shortness of breath made them separate.  
\- "Thomas, I ..." - Higgins wanted to say but Magnum silenced her with another little kiss.  
\- "Don't say anything, let me show you how much I care about you" - said Magnum giving him a look that revealed both tenderness and lust.  
Higgins knew that this man would be his downfall, so she started kissing him again, this time without any doubts.  
Magnum's cell phone rang, by the tone Higgins knew it was Rick, so she pulled away and Magnum gave him a confused look.  
\- "I think they request you at your bachelor party" - Higgins said amused.  
Magnum put his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear.  
\- "Surely they will understand that I have more important matters to deal with my" fiancee "- he replied.  
Higgins put his arms around her neck and they kissed passionately again.  
They started up the stairs in the direction of the room, trying not to part at any moment, but before entering Magnum looked Higgins in the eye.  
-"are you sure?"-  
\- "Yes" - was the only thing she answered before kissing him again and entering the room.

To be continue....


	2. I don't want it to be a lie

Higgins woke up a bit startled when she felt something move beside her. Her instincts were put on alert, but she quickly calmed down at the sight of the sleeping man beside her. Then she remembered what had just happened, she had made love with Thomas Magnum.  
Higgins could feel her emotions conflict, and as much as she would like the idea of sticking with him a little longer, she knew she needed to get out of there.  
Out of the window there was still no sign of the sun, so it must still be considerably early, she slipped out of bed, got dressed, and left the room as quietly as possible.  
As she left the guesthouse she found Zeus and Apollo waiting at the entrance.  
\- "Excuse me guys, I didn't want to worry you" - she said, to which she got a couple of moans in response. She began to head for the main house, flanked by both dogs.  
"what I have just done?" She didn't know what to answer to that, she knew she loved Magnum, she had known it a long time ago, but would her feelings be reciprocated?  
"Let me show you how much I care about you," was what Magnum said to him when he decided to let go of his body, he knew there was physical attraction between them, but Higgins was afraid that was all he wanted from her.  
She had seen him before with his "one night adventures" and she didn't want to be just one more on the list, that was the main reason for not wanting to get any closer.  
She had made sure not to let anyone become so indispensable in her life since Richard died, but that changed when the "ohana" entered her life and mainly Magnum who somehow got into her heart little by little.  
Finally she reached the main house and Higgins entered so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Kumu left the kitchen, which caused her to give a little cry of surprise.  
\- "God, Kumu almost gave me a heart attack, what are you doing awake at this hour?" - she asked.  
\- "Relax, I only came for a little water, what are you doing outside the house?" - Kumu asked.  
\- "I went to run a bit with the boys" - she said pointing to Zeus and Apollo.  
\- "Juliet please, something must worry you a lot so you can tell me a lie so easy to discover" - Kumu said calmly.  
Higgins thought about defending her lie, but then realized she wasn't exactly dressed to run, so she gave up.  
\- "You're right Kumu, I'm sorry" -  
\- "It doesn't matter, now, unless you sneak in the night to go see men dancing in a thong without me, will you tell me that it worries you?" -  
Higgins gave a little laugh and finally decided that it was best to tell her what happened, after all perhaps she could help her clarify her doubts.  
\- "spend the night with Magnum" - said Higgins.  
Kumu's expression did not show any kind of surprise.  
\- "Jules dear, I realized your feelings for him a long time ago, I thought that doing this from the wedding would lead them to tell themselves the truth, but I can see that you still worry about something" - Kumu said.  
Higgins gave him a sad smile.  
\- "I don't know if it's what I want, that is, I know I like Magnum, but I don't know if he liked it that way" -  
\- "I imagine you are here because you ran away from him before speaking, right?" –  
She only nodded in response.  
\- "I know what happened last night, that doesn't worry you, but I think I understand, you're confused, right?" -  
Higgins knew that she was right, Kumu was always right.  
\- "Yes, I am afraid that by doing this we have ruined our society and that things will end badly for both of us, I do not want to hurt or harm her in any way" -  
Kumu seemed to think something for a moment, when he finally spoke.  
\- "What plans do you have for today?" - Kumu asked  
\- "I understand that Magnum will have a meeting with a possible client at noon, so for now nothing specific" -  
\- "Then come with me, I know a place where you can be calm and think things very clearly, believe me it will help you clarify your emotions" - Kumu suggested with a smile.  
Higgins smiled at the older woman as she accepted his proposal, too much had happened last night (she was going to cancel her wedding, she told Thomas how she felt, they made love) and she had to take her time to think about what she wanted for her future. .  
She went upstairs to prepare her things and left with Kumu.

_____________________________________________________

Magnum rolled over, eyes still closed, looking for Juliet who should be by his side, but instead of feeling her warm body, he only felt a cold and empty place. He opened his eyes quickly, the sun was already coming through his window so he looked for his phone to check the time, it was 10 o'clock. He berated himself for falling asleep, he intended to make breakfast for Higgins and perhaps hopefully continue with the wedding plans.  
"Our wedding" he thought to himself as a big smile appeared on his face, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, he knew that he loved Juliet, he had known it for a while, but now he had confirmed that she loved him too and Magnum could not be happier.  
He knew it was a possibility that Higgins would leave before talking to him, after all he knew her, but that didn't matter anymore, last night they showed each other how they felt and now he was sure he wouldn't let her go. He got out of bed ready to prepare for the meeting he had, so he got into the shower.  
At 11 o'clock he was already prepared so he went to the main house to greet Higgins, but when he entered his office he did not find her there, he took his cell phone and called her, they answered the third ring but surprisingly it was not Higgins.  
\- "Magnum, how are you?" - Kumu said  
\- "Kumu, what a surprise. Higgins is with you?" -  
\- "At this moment she is in a yoga session, I should also be there but you will understand that I am no longer young and flexible" -  
Magnum gave a little laugh  
\- "I can understand it, I don't know how she does those strange postures, just tell her that I will meet with our client, I will see her later to discuss the details of the case" -  
\- "Yes of course, I'll tell you Thomas, see you soon" - Kumu said.  
\- "see you later" - Magnum added and hung up.  
He had to admit that he was a little disappointed, he would have wanted Higgins to accompany him, but they would talk later.

__________________________________________________

\- "I must admit Kumu that when you mentioned that you would bring me to a place to meditate, it did not occur to me that it was precisely this place" - Higgins said with a big smile on his face.  
\- "I know someone, besides there is no better place for tranquility in the whole island" - Kumu exclaimed with pride.  
Higgins was certainly able to have her yoga session in her usual place, but coming to "Ala Kukui" was quite an experience for her.  
\- "I thought you could only come here by making a 5-day reservation" -. Juliet mentioned.  
\- "Let's say I know someone" - Kumu said in a vague attempt to imitate Rick. - "Also this is what you need, a place to be in peace and a friend who listens to you" -.  
Higgins was grateful, this place was very beautiful and emitted peace anywhere. They spent a couple of hours more enjoying the activities that this center offered or exploring.  
Finally at lunchtime, Kumu decided it was time to speak.  
\- "And tell me, do you want to talk about what happened last night?" -  
\- "I was planning to cancel the wedding with Magnun, I told him that I could not allow him to risk so much for me, but the truth is that he did not want to live in a lie" - Higgins said.  
\- "I understand Higgy, but now that you know how Magnum feels, what do you plan to do, will you continue with the wedding?" - Kumu asked.  
\- "I have thought a lot about this Kumu and I have already made a decision" - Higgins said with a strange look on his face.  
\- "then I hope your decision is correct" -  
_________________________________________________

Finally they were on their way back to Robin's nest, Higgins said goodbye to Kumu and started heading to the main house, but she had to talk to Magnum so she went to the guest house.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours before ...

Magnum ended the meeting with his client, apparently it would be a case of divorce investigation, both husband and wife were looking for a way to win the case, so when the judge told them they were looking for another private investigator, he quickly suggested to Higgins It would be a fun competition, he just hoped she would accept, he hadn't decided to accept a case without consulting him first for months.  
While he was on his way back he texted Rick, asking him and TC to meet at Kim's food stand so they could chat. He owed them an explanation of why he missed his own "bachelor party", although for now he would have to come up with a good reason, he still did not speak to Higgins and knew that he would not say anything about their relationship without first talking to her.  
After an hour, he arrived at the park, to his surprise both Rick and TC were already there.  
\- "Look who finally decided to make an appearance, I thought about calling you but I was afraid that you would reject my calls again" - Rick exclaimed out loud.  
TC laughed out loud and Magnum rolled his eyes, knowing that the main annoyance from last night would be Rick.  
\- "I was very sorry about last night guys, something came up and I had no opportunity to warn you" - Magnum excused himself.  
\- "Did any case arise?" - TC asked.  
\- "no, I had a discussion with Higgins" -.  
\- "They are not married yet and the marital problems have already begun" - Rick tried to joke.  
\- "she had intentions to cancel the wedding" - Magnum said.  
Both Rick and TC were surprised.  
"So they'll cancel it?" Rick asked.  
\- "I hope not, I gave him good arguments to understand that it was the best to solve his problem" - said Magnum trying to hide his smile as he remembered the events of last night.  
\- "In what kind of world can Thomas Magnum prove to Juliet Higgins that he is right?" - Rick said while laughing.  
TC joined the laughter and Magnum tried to be offended but in the end he also ended up joining his friends.  
\- "but maybe she was right" - said TC  
Magnum gave him a confused look.  
\- "don't take me badly, Thomas, but I think the way things are rushed can arouse suspicion for immigration people" -  
\- "I don't think so, that is, we have known each other for two years, we work together, we live together in Robin's nest, maybe ..." -  
\- "But it's not real, it may sound harsh TM, but the only reason they get married is to save him from deportation, and the agents may realize that" - TC said interrupting Magnum.  
Rick noticed how Thomas shot TC a withering look, but quickly regained his composure.  
_________________________________________________

As they headed back to "la mariana," Rick was thoughtful.  
\- "Do you think there is something else between them?" - Rick said curious.  
\- "What makes you think that?" - TC said  
\- "I don't know, thomas seems too attached to the idea, you could even say he likes Higgins, which would be very good for this case" - Rick said with a smile.  
TC seemed to think about it for a moment, until he finally nodded.  
\- "You may be right" - agreed TC.  
\- "Brother, you can't deny that you saw the look Thomas gave you when you mentioned that his wedding was just a lie" - Rick said  
\- "Correct, also those two already fought as a marriage from before, they just lack a little romance" - TC said and they both burst out laughing.  
________________________________________________

Magnum was sitting on the sofa when he heard someone knock on the door, he had the certainty of knowing who it was so he went to open it quickly.  
\- "Good evening, Thomas" - Higgins greeted him with a big smile.  
"Higgy, you're finally coming, go ahead," Magnum said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
They reached the kitchen and Magnum took two bottles of beer out of the fridge.  
Higgins took one while thanking him.  
\- "So, I think we have a pending conversation" - Magnum started.  
\- "That's right, first of all I'm sorry I left in the morning, you will understand that everything that happened was a lot to assimilate" -  
\- "Higgy does not matter, the important thing is that you are here now" –  
They both moved into the living room and sat down.  
\- "I think there is no need for me to say what feelings I have for you, just tell me, do you feel the same?" - Higgins asked.  
\- "If you thought that I wanted this to be just a passing thing, you are wrong, Higgy, I love you, I am not sure since when I started to feel this, but I want this to work between us" - Magnum said with a big smile .  
Higgins leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
\- "I also want this to work, but Thomas ...." -  
\- "You still don't want to marry me" - interrupted Thomas.  
Higgins gave him a confused look, to which he began to speak.  
\- "I had a conversation today with the boys, and TC said that our wedding was just a lie, I could live with it, but I know you Higgy and I know that this affects you in another way" - Magnum said calmly.  
Higgins gave him a sad smile and began to speak.  
\- "An important requirement to be a spy is not having a fixed identity, always pretending to be someone else to carry out the missions, much of my life was based on lies and deceit, and when I met Richard I thought that would end, but when he died and I came here, I lied to myself again saying that I would never love anyone again, until you came into my life "-  
Magnum pulled her to him in a hug and it was when Higgins realized that she had started to cry.  
\- "Magnum I appreciate all you do for me, and I love you, but I would not like that the basis of our wedding will be based on a deception only to allow me to stay here, forgive me" - said Higgins.  
Magnum had prepared for this, but even so it was difficult to hear him leave her mouth, he knew that she would reject the wedding, not because she did not love him, but because of the situation of fraud, her morale would prevent her.  
\- "Don't worry Higgy, I understand, but you know what those mean, you will have to return to England" -  
-"I know"-  
\- "For a long time, you said it yourself, are you completely sure of doing this?" - Magnum was finding it increasingly difficult to hide her sadness.  
\- "Trust me Thomas, it's the best and I know you'll be fine" - Higgins said.  
\- "then that means we are done" - Magnum said.  
Higgins lifted his head and began to kiss him, to which Magnum responded immediately, they separated after several minutes, but they still held each other not wanting to break the contact.  
\- "For now, and if when you return you still want to marry me, I will have my answer ready" - Higgins said and tried to let go, but Magnum stopped him.  
\- "Maybe you want to stay a little longer, we still do not have our first official date and I know it is not very elegant, but I can prepare dinner for you, what do you say?" - Thomas said giving him his most dazzling smile.  
\- "I would love Mr. Magnum, only on the condition that you don't steal the wine from Robin's cellar" - she answered and they both started laughing.  
____________________________________________________

The dinner went on longer than expected and as they watched a movie, Magnum realized that Juliet fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder and her hands clasped. Despite the fact that Higgins looked calm, Magnum knew that they were both saddened by the matter that she had to return to England, but at the same time happy, they loved each other, and now they had begun a new stage in their lives, in which they would go as calmly as they wanted.  
Magnum knew it was selfish of him, but even if the wedding was no longer an option, he would look for another way for Higgins to stay by his side, after all he wouldn't let her leave without giving one last fight. With those thoughts in his head and with Higgins sleeping peacefully beside him, Magnum finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I plan to do a little epilogue, following what happened in the series, but with more magnum / Higgins content, I hope you like the fic and thanks for your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Higgins was walking towards the beach, still amazed at what had just happened.  
Until a few days ago she was sure she would return to England, Rick and TC were already throwing her a farewell party, she said goodbye to Kumu and katsumoto and was helping Magnum improve his relationship with the dogs to make sure he could take care of them in his absence (action that was useless since he could not be considered an "alpha").  
And now everything has turned 180 degrees, Robin Masters arrived a few hours ago and Higgins thought it was also to say goodbye, he couldn't have been more wrong.  
Robin apologized to her for allowing her visa issue to go to such extremes and as compensation he gave her all the assets of her house as well as appointing her chief of staff. Higgins did not understand what she intended to achieve, so Robin explained what she had just discovered, apparently if someone owns a company worth $ 500,000 and had at least 5 employees, her status will allow her to stay in the United States. Higgins was so surprised by this that she was speechless, it was an idea almost as crazy as that of getting married, she tried to object but Robin did not allow it, and simply told her that if she had really found something valuable on the island, she should Accepting her offer, with those words Robin left the office, leaving her alone.  
"This is crazy," she said to herself, but deep down, if she was honest with herself, she was very happy and grateful, she did not have to leave, she did not have to leave her "ohana" and she did not have to leave Magnum.  
"Magnum" she thought, lately she noticed that he spent a lot of time in the sea, using her kayak, she knew that he was somewhat distant with her, and she could understand it, they had started a relationship and the last few days had been wonderful by her side, But now it was time to say goodbye and they did not know when they would see each other again, or so they believed until very recently.  
As he approached the shore of the beach I see him in the distance, he was paddling again, she waited patiently for him to return while she continued to think about how to tell him what had just happened, somehow she knew that Magnum had something to do With all this, she knew him well enough to know it only by instinct.  
After several minutes she realized that she was already returning to the beach, so she started to approach, when she saw her a smile appeared on her face and although Magnum tried to return the smile, she noticed that he looked nervous.  
_____________________________________________________

It was his last chance, Magnum was nervous as he continued rowing, he refused to allow Higgins to leave and in order to help her, he discussed the whole situation with Adam Noshimuri from five-0, he explained that there was a very remote possibility but to achieve it He needed an expensive lawyer and someone with deep pockets, for his fortune Magnum had Robin Masters, he rarely spoke directly to Robin and it was not his style to ask him for favors, but this was a special case.  
These days that I spent next to Higgins were perfect, and they only confirmed his need not to let her go, but despite knowing his feelings, he was afraid that something could change while she was in England, maybe MI6 would contact her again, maybe they would reject his visa application, maybe she would meet someone else (that idea especially made him ill), but he didn't want to have any illusions either, the time is up and if Robin couldn't do it, then nobody could.  
He didn't know exactly what that possibility was, but he would accept anything if it allowed her to stay on the island.  
While paddling back to shore, he recognized Higgins waiting for him, "it's time to find out the truth" thought Magnum, probably the meeting with Robin had ended and she was coming to give him either good news or bad news.  
____________________________________________________

"I saw Robin arrive," said Magnum.  
\- "He's in the house" - Higgins said with a serious face.  
Magnum felt a knot in his stomach, knew Higgins' expressions and knew that she was hiding something from him, he thought that if Robin's plan was successful, she would happily tell him that he would stay, but seeing her so serious, he could not help but feel a big disappointment.  
\- "So, is this all?" - Magnum said avoiding his gaze.  
\- "Not exactly" - Higgins said, unable to hide his smile.  
Magnum looked at her confused.  
-"what do you mean?"-  
\- "Robin met with her lawyer and they solved the matter of my visa, I don't have to go anymore" - Higgins said giving her a big smile.  
Magnum was speechless for a moment, expecting the worst, but she was giving him the best news he had received this week. I didn't think about it anymore, I took Higgins in his arms and after turning her around he gave him a passionate kiss. Higgins responded immediately, the past three days were apart and she needed a lot of this.  
\- "I thought you would tell me you were leaving, why did you try to hide it?" -  
\- "well, let's say there will be certain changes from now on" -  
Higgins proceeded to explain what Robin and her attorney had done, cede her condo and her employees on the property so that her visa would be issued. They were heading back to the main house to see Robin when Magnum started to speak.  
\- "So now you're my boss ?, I'm not sure I like that" - Magnum tried to joke.  
\- "You can blame yourself Thomas, after all you were the one who put all this to work" -  
\- "I didn't expect something like this to happen, but I'm still happy" -  
\- "Me too" - Higgins said and interlaced his hand with Magnum's.  
____________________________________________________

Six months later...

Magnum was nervous, he did not understand why, he had asked this same question before, to the same woman, but deep down he knew that this time it was different, this time it was not to help her because of a problem, it was real and that was what He was uneasy, it was the same feeling he had when he and Higgins had decided to reveal their relationship to their friends a couple of months ago (although to their surprise none of them were surprised).  
They had decided to make a small meeting in "La mariana" to celebrate the success of his last case, together with his friends, while they were sitting at the table talking and drinking their beers, Magnum reached his hand to his pants pocket, feeling the box In which was his mother's engagement ring, it was one of the most valuable memories he had left and his mother told him that this would be his gift when he will find the right woman.  
Finally the music started playing and when he got up to dance with Higgins, Magnum started with his plan.  
He had asked Rick without giving him many explanations to put the song "white sandy beach", that song brought back pleasant memories, since a few months ago while that song was playing, Magnum had realized that he was in love with Higgins, in that At that moment he wanted to deny it, but now he saw it clearly.  
"It's not always like that," Higgins said suddenly, causing Magnum to feign confusion.  
\- "The last time I heard that song, I told you that relationships between coworkers don't always work, and you told me it wasn't always like that" - Higgins said with a melancholic smile.  
\- "And I still hold what I said back then, with the difference that now I mean us" - Magnum said and leaned down to kiss him.  
The song finished playing, and Magnum plucked up his courage, it was time, he leaned down on one knee and took the box out of his pocket, he could feel the gaze of his friends nailed to him, but when he looked up he only concentrated on Higgins, who seemed to be in complete shock.  
\- "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, strong, brave, noble, with so many other qualities that it would be a very long list and almost as good a private investigator as I am, you complement me professionally, but now I also know that personally, I love you and Although your dogs always try to devour me, I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, I know I asked you this question before, but now it means much more to both of us, Juliet Higgins, would you do the honor of marrying me? "- Magnum said while finally there would be the case, revealing the ring.  
Higgins felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks, but she did not care, she thought that after Richard she would never love again, but this man, Thomas Magnum was everything she could want, noble, funny, brave, but above all He was always sincere, I saw it in his eyes, I didn't have to think about anything else to say.  
\- "Yes, of course I accept" - Higgins said tearfully.  
Magnum placed the ring on her finger, stood up and began to kiss her tenderly, while her friends and the rest of the bar erupted in cheers and applause.  
\- "And this time it's not a lie" - Magnum said to Higgins while they were still holding each other.  
\- "I know" - Juliet replied, kissing Thomas again, it was the beginning of their new life and they were both happy, they knew it would be a long way to go, both with happy moments like this, as well as problems, but while they were honestly, they could face anything.

the end


End file.
